


Выходной в "Песьей яме"

by ShadowPaws



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws
Summary: Корво проводит день с Эмили, попутно размышляя о прошлом и будущем.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin
Kudos: 4





	Выходной в "Песьей яме"

Корво спал. Он хмурился во сне, пытаясь отогнать видения Бездны и проснуться, но безуспешно. Он чувствовал что-то тёплое рядом и пытался повернуться к этому, прикоснуться, но никак не мог: Бездна все так же неуютно обволакивала его. 

— Корво! 

Корво вздрогнул и, "ухватившись" за этот тоненький голосок, попытался вырваться в реальность. 

— Корво! 

Корво открыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Рядом с ним на кровати сидела Эмили.

— Эмили? Что-то случилось? 

— Нет, — Эмили покачала головой и подвинулась к Корво, кладя голову ему на грудь, — Уже утро, адмирал Хэвлок сказал Лидии разбудить тебя, но я сказала, что сама разбужу тебя. Каллиста решила, что я хочу сбежать с урока, и она права, знаешь, не хочу я учить эту этику. Я хотела посидеть с тобой, а ты начал что-то говорить во сне и хмуриться. И я решила тебя разбудить. 

Болтовня Эмили окончательно успокоила Корво. Он приобнял девочку и погладил её по волосам. Он ненавидел утро в "Песьей яме". Каждое утро он вспоминал смерть Джессамины, мучения в тюрьме, чувствовал груз ответственности, который лежал на нем за прошлые и будущие решения. Но теперь, когда Эмили была с ним… Стало проще. 

— Беги вниз, Эмили. Я скоро спущусь. 

— Ну нееет, Корво! 

Корво усмехнулся. Ему, как Эмили, хотелось послать Хэвлока, Каллисту и всех лоялистов к чертовой матери и ещё немного полежать в постели. Но он поцеловал Эмили в лоб и сел в кровати. 

— Ну все, давай. Позанимайся немного с Каллистой, а потом я возьму тебя на прогулку. Может, Самуэль даже покатает нас на лодке. 

Эмили просияла и, чмокнув его в щеку, умчалась из его комнаты вниз. Корво встал с постели и немного поморщился, чувствуя жжение в левой руке. 

— Треклятая Бездна, — пробормотал Корво, одеваясь и пытаясь причесаться.

Разговор с Хэвлоком и остальными вогнал Корво в ещё большее уныние. Лоялисты мало говорили о конкретном деле, больше о новостях из мира аристократов, об их поддержке и прочем. Конечно, это было важно: но Корво плохо соображал сегодня. Он полностью погрузился в завтрак и шепнул Лидии налить ему немного виски. 

— Не рановато ли для виски, лорд Корво? 

Корво поднял глаза на Пендлтона, очевидно, решившего, что эта шутка будет очень остроумной.

— Не рановато, — сухо отозвался Корво и глотком осушил стакан. Он не без удовольствия заметил через граненое стекло, как уголки губ Пендлтона медленно поползли вниз. 

— Не с той ноги встали, Корво?

Корво не ответил и вернулся к завтраку. В нем медленно нарастало беспричинное раздражение. Он уже двадцать лет вращался в высоких кругах, но иногда его просто выводила из себя издевательская учтивость аристократов. 

— Вы, должно быть, очень устали, Корво — подал голос Хэвлок, разворачивая газету, — вы проделали просто невероятную работу. Идите, отдохните сегодня. Мы не будем вас больше утруждать ненужными разговорами. 

Корво кивнул и встал из-за стола, улыбнувшись кислее, чем хотел, взявшей его тарелку Лидии. 

Снаружи было намного лучше, чем в душной "Песьей яме". Корво вдохнул не слишком свежий запах моря и расправил плечи. Хэвлок прав: он и правда как-то слишком устал. И видения Бездны не давали ему хорошо выспаться. 

Эмили сидела рядом с Каллистой на стуле недалеко от мастерской Пьеро и со скучающим видом рассматривала книгу, которую держала гувернантка. Увидев Корво, Эмили оживилась и помахала ему рукой. 

— Доброе утро, лорд Корво, — Каллиста улыбнулась, когда он подошёл. 

— Каллиста, Корво обещал со мной покататься на лодке! 

Каллиста нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на Эмили. 

— Леди Эмили, не манипулируйте Корво, это некрасиво! Занятия вам избежать не получится. 

— Вообще-то… — вмешался Корво, приобняв прижавшуюся к нему Эмили, — я и правда обещал. 

— Ах, лорд Корво! — Каллиста всплеснула руками, — я не была бы против, но леди Эмили… 

— Каллиста… Каллиста, прошу вас. Я очень хочу побыть с Эмили. 

Каллиста тут же смутилась, увидев выражение мольбы на лице Корво. Она явно не ожидала, что он будет просить так искренне. 

— Ну… — лицо Каллисты смягчилось и она закрыла книгу, — Ну хорошо. Я не смею вас задерживать. 

— Эмили может позаниматься после обеда, если это так необходимо. Я доверяю вам и вашим сове… 

— Ох, нет! — Каллиста вдруг резко встала и отвела от него взгляд, — не стоит, лорд Корво. Один день ничего не решит. Будет лучше, если леди Эмили проведёт его с вами. И ей и… И вам. 

Корво показалось, что он заметил, как повлажнели её глаза, решил, что это просто блик солнца. Каллиста отвернулась от него и направилась в "Песью яму". Эмили подпрыгнула на месте от счастья и, взяв Корво за руку, повела его к берегу. 

Около лодки стоял Самуэль и смотрел на горизонт, сунув руки в карманы. Услышав шаги, он повернулся и, улыбнувшись, поклонился. 

— Доброе утро, леди Эмили. И вам, лорд Корво. 

— Доброе утро, Самуэль! — отозвалась Эмили и до боли крепко сжала ладонь Корво, — ты не покатаешь нас на лодке? 

— Вообще-то, мы можем тебя и не тревожить и сами покататься… — начал Корво, но Самуэль отмахнулся. 

— Знаете, Корво, — Самуэль важно выпрямился, — я никому не доверяю свою лодку. Садитесь. 

Корво залез в лодку и помог Эмили забраться в неё. Самуэль сел возле мотора. Они неспешно отплыли немного от берега и затем поплыли вдоль него. Лодку немного покачивало из стороны в сторону на волнах от ветра, но горизонт был кристально чист.

— Она запала на тебя, Корво, — вдруг выпалила Эмили, прищурившись и глядя Корво прямо в глаза. Тот удивился и поднял брови. 

— Кто? 

— Каллиста. И Лидия тоже. 

— Леди Эмили, ну как же так можно прямо… — неловко попытался приструнить её Самуэль, но его прервал хохот Корво. 

— Но это правда! — Эмили развела руками, — Самуэль, ты бы видел как она к нему подкаты…

— Ну все, хватит этого трактирного жаргона, — отсмеявшись, Корво смахнул с волос Эмили жука, — мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, Эмили. 

Эмили, похоже, была удовлетворена ответом. Её внимание тут же переключилось на Самуэля.

— Самуэль, ты же научишь меня водить лодку? 

Корво вполуха слушал их разговор, рассматривая гладь проносящейся мимо воды. Утреннее раздражение ушло, и он впервые со своего "возвращения" в Дануолл почувствовал спокойствие. Ему нравилось проводить время вот так просто с двумя людьми, в помыслах которых он был абсолютно уверен. Остальные… Заговор лоялистов вызывал у него необъяснимое беспокойство в душе. Он не привык безоговорочно доверять людям, будучи на должности защитника короны. Теперь уже, правда, бывшего защитника короны. 

Поездка вышла увлекательной. Корво невольно ушёл от своих мыслей и с интересом слушал рассказы Самуэля о моряках и их приключениях. 

— Когда-нибудь я тоже стану моряком, — заявила Эмили, сходя с лодки на берег. 

— Вы будете императрицей, леди Эмили. 

— Буду моряком-императрицей! 

Лёгкий обед Корво попросил Лидию принести к нему в комнату. Они устроили своеобразный пикник на полу, что привело Эмили в восторг. 

— Корво, помнишь, мы с мамой так делали во дворце? 

Корво не ожидал, что она упомянет Джессамину. Он посмотрел на Эмили, которая в миг посерьезнела и уже более задумчиво жевала кусок хлеба. 

Да, конечно, он помнил. А ещё помнил, как они втроём, когда Эмили было ещё года три, прятались в секретной комнате Джессамины, ища покоя от шума городского праздника. Джессамина сидела за столом и пыталась ответить на деловые письма, которые не хотела откладывать на выходной день. Корво сидел на полу и играл с маленькой Эмили, которая уже была слишком упряма, чтобы не идти спать. В конце концов, Джессамина не выдержала и, отбросив письма, присоединилась к ним. 

— Слушай, Корво… 

Голос Эмили звучал слишком серьёзно. Корво погладил её по волосам. 

— Что такое, Эмили? 

— Ты ведь научишь меня драться? Ты раньше говорил, что научишь, когда придёт время, но… Когда оно придёт? Я хочу научиться сейчас. Чтобы защищать, Каллисту, тебя, себя… Всех! 

Серьёзность на детском лице Эмили заставила Корво прикусить губу. На неё это все повлияло не меньше, чем на него. И даже больше. Эмили пришлось повзрослеть за последние полгода, быстрее, чем нужно было бы. 

— Сегодня и начну учить. 

— Правда?! 

— Правда. Но ты должна пообещать мне, что будешь в одиночку практиковать только те упражнения, которые я скажу. И делать все, что говорит тебе Каллиста, иначе никаких занятий больше не будет. 

— Но… 

— Никаких "но", Эмили. Это мои условия, и ты либо их выполняешь, либо нет. 

Эмили вздохнула и, недолго поколебавшись, кивнула. 

— Я обещаю. 

— Слово моряка-императрицы? 

— Слово моряка-императрицы! 

Такая страшная клятва убедила Корво. Достать деревянные мечи для тренировки было несложно: Пьеро даже немного оскорбился, узнав, что от него просят. Эмили и раньше дралась на деревянных мечах с другими детьми, но, разумеется, непрофессионально. Они тренировались почти до вечера с перерывами, выполняя дыхательные, физические упражнения, и пару приёмов на мечах. Корво совсем выдохся, но Эмили была неугомонна. Правда, во время ужина, который они, как и обед, разделили в комнате Корво, Эмили уже засыпала. Корво взял её на руки и отнёс в "башню" к Каллисте.

— Вы совершили невозможное, — шёпотом прокомментировала та, когда Корво уложил Эмили на кровать, — Эмили обычно очень трудно уложить. 

— Да, я в курсе. 

— Ой, и правда, — Каллиста смутилась и тут же сдвинула брови, — я видела ваши тренировки. Вы же понимаете, что теперь она не захочет учиться тому, что должна знать императрица? 

— Не беспокойтесь. У нас с Эмили есть уговор, она сделает все, что вы скажете, Каллиста. Если нет, сообщите мне, я поговорю с ней. 

Каллиста улыбнулась и вдруг недвусмысленно погладила его по плечу. 

— Удивительно, насколько большое влияние вы имеете на неё. 

Корво прекрасно видел, что Каллиста пытается привлечь его внимание, но эта фраза об Эмили заставила его помрачнеть. Ему порядком надоело за последние десять лет держать в секрете то, что Эмили — плод их с Джессаминой любви. И его раздражало, что правдивые по сути слухи все время произносились с издевкой. Эмили была вынуждена называть его по имени из-за мнения горстки аристократов. Каллиста заметила изменения на его лице и убрала руку. 

— Лорд Корво, я… 

Корво посмотрел на неё. Каллиста была по-своему красива, но… Но он ещё не отпустил от себя Джессамину настолько, чтобы подпустить кого-то ещё. И он не был уверен, что когда-то сможет отпустить.

— Спокойной ночи, Каллиста. 

Корво закрыл за собой дверь и вдохнул ночной воздух. Его тело устало за день, но мозг работал слишком активно. Решив не мучаться, как это было прошлой ночью, Корво опять спустился на первый этаж "Песьей ямы", надеясь выпить там пару стаканчиков виски. 

На первом этаже никого не было, кроме Самуэля, сидящего за одним из столиков. Он помахал Корво и жестом пригласил его присоединиться. 

— Чудная ночь, не правда ли? — спросил Самуэль, наливая виски во второй стакан. Корво усмехнулся. 

— Два стакана? Ты кого-то ждёшь, Самуэль? 

— Нет, но у меня было предчувствие, что вы спуститесь, — Самуэль подмигнул ему и поднял стакан, — хотите сказать тост? 

— Лучше ты. 

— За тех, кто нам дорог, будь то человек, собака или лодка!

Корво улыбнулся и залпом выпил виски, поперхнувшись от крепости. 

— Это что вообще такое? — сиплым голосом спросил он, закусывая бутербродом, заботливо подсунутым Самуэлем.

— Это из моих личных запасов. Хорошо берет, а? 

— Надеюсь, я завтра не буду помирать с похмелья? 

— Вы-то? Как огурчик проснётесь. 

Корво ухмыльнулся и налил ещё виски. Хмель приятно отодвинул все тревоги на дальний план. 

"Ещё выпью и спать". 

Корво посмотрел в окно. В мастерской Пьеро все ещё горел свет. 

— Корво, вас что-то тревожит? 

Корво улыбнулся. Лодочник видел его насквозь. Действительно, даже сейчас одна мысль не давала ему покоя. 

— Знаешь, Самуэль… Я... Я порой думаю… Послать все к черту, взять Эмили и уехать туда, где нас никто не знает. Сменить имена. Начать новую жизнь. Так, как раньше, уже все равно не будет. И Эмили… На ней лежит слишком большой груз ответственности. А она ведь только ребёнок. В чем её вина? В том, что она родилась в императорской семье? В том, что мы с Джессаминой были настолько эгоистичны? 

Корво перевёл дух, не отрывая взгляда от окна. Самуэль молчал, видимо, ожидая, что он ещё что-то скажет. 

— Но ведь это ничего не решит, — с горечью в голосе продолжил Корво, — даже если мы скроемся и найдём место в мире… Не факт, что Эмили будет счастлива. И кроме того… Дануолл и вся империя точно погрязнут во тьме и чуме. Даже если противникам лорда-регента удастся сместить его, они ведь никогда не договорятся. Это пока они единогласны. А что будет, когда Эмили не взойдёт на трон? Или даже если и взойдёт? 

Огни в мастерской Пьеро погасли. Корво заморгал, пытаясь унять подступившие к глазам слезы. 

— Я понимаю, что… Слишком эгоистично с моей стороны думать обо всем этом. Но… 

Самуэль перегнулся через стол и ласково погладил его по руке. 

— Послушайте, Корво… В этих мыслях нет ничего позорного. Вы хотите защитить Эмили — в этом нет ничего эгоистичного. Вы хотите защитить себя — и не отрицайте, дайте мне договорить — и это тоже в порядке вещей. Вы тоже пострадали, не только Эмили. На ваших глазах убили вашу возлюбленную, вы полгода провели в тюрьме, где вас пытали, на вас повесили все преступления — и вам нельзя даже остановиться и пожалеть себя. Но… Корво, посмотрите, что вы уже сделали. Вы спасли Эмили. Вы успешно сделали все, что планировали ваши союзники. Вы очень сильны, Корво, и вы сможете поступить правильно. 

Корво немного помолчал и глухо проговорил:

— Единственный верный путь — возвести Эмили на трон. Иначе не победить чуму. Иначе будет хаос. 

— А что касается будущего Эмили… Эта девочка намного сильнее, чем кажется. И самое главное, Корво — у неё есть вы. А она есть у вас. Разве этого недостаточно? 

Корво, наконец, поднял взгляд на Самуэля и улыбнулся. Он почувствовал, как с его плеч будто свалилась львиная доля груза, который он нёс с момента убийства Джессамины. Ему очент не хватало вот такого простого разговора, в котором можно было бы рассказать о всем, что его мучало. Сердце не обманывало. У лодочника действительно доброе сердце. 

— Спасибо, Самуэль, — Корво сжал в ответ его руку напоследок, — Спасибо. Мне намного легче. 

Через несколько минут Корво вернулся к себе, уставший теперь как морально, так и физически. Скинув сапоги и плащ, он повалился на кровать и заснул крепким, беспробудным сном. 

Ему снилась улыбающаяся Джессамина. 


End file.
